


The Red Hoodie

by timehaschangedme



Series: Scuderia's Secrets [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Sebastian is late and Kimi's hoodie is just there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



After the third ring, the bedside alarm clock was sent flying in the air, landing on the floor. Sebastian woke up, slightly ruffled and proceeded at getting dressed still half sleepy. On automatic mode, he put on the first red Ferrari hoodie he saw from one of those neatly folded on the chair near the bed, because yes, Seb was kind of a control freak.  
In the bed, tucked under the covers, Kimi was still asleep. However, as it was late, Sebastian only left a loving kiss on his forehead on his way out.  
But, because of his sleepiness, he did not realize he put on the wrong hoodie, the one with a big 7 on it instead of a 5. During his work time in the paddock, everyone kept stealing glances at him and, if caught, snickered quietly or soundly with his neighbours, which made Sebastian wonder.  
"Do I have something on my face?" He asked Maurizio  
The man laughed at him, patting his back comfortingly "No man" he answered, which is no answer at all.  
He found it soon enough though, when he met Kimi for lunch. The man threw one look at him, then blushed.  
"What?" Asked Sebastian "Everybody keeps staring at me today. Have I grown a second head this night?"  
Kimi chuckled "No but someone might question your clothing's choice" he said still laughing.  
Sebastian looked down and what he saw was a pretty normal red hoodie with a seven on it... Oh. A _seven_ on it.  
"Ehm" he said, not sure of what his answer should be.  
"Don't worry. I like you in my clothes" said the Finnish, still grinning.  
Sebastian laced their fingers together, grateful for his wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
